Someone Like You
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: What if Percy chose Rachel not Annabeth? Set to Adele's Someone Like You. Annabeths POV


**I do not ship Percy/Rachel at all! But I have been thinking of doing a fanfiction to this for a while to show Annabeth's pain if Percy had chosen Rachel. Enjoy! Set after the battle in TLO**

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

After the battle when we were back at camp I heard a group of Aphrodite girls gossiping as I walked by them. "Oh My Gods! Did you hear? Him and Rachel?" One said. This caught my attention. _Who was with Rachel?_

"I know right!" The girl next to her exclaimed. "I totally thought he was head over heels for Annabeth." _Head over heels for me? Who was this?_

"Of all the people he could have chosen he chose a _mortal_." Another girl said as if she were baffled. I couldn't take not knowing anymore, though I did have an idea of who they were talking about, but I prayed to the gods that I was wrong.

"Who is with Rachel?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh Annabeth." The first girl I had heard speaking said.

"Who were you talking about?" I asked a little more strongly.

"Um. . ." The second girl exchanged looks with the other two, as if deciding if they should tell me.

"Guys she is going to find out soon anyways, why not from us?" She mused. "Percy is with Rachel." She said outright.

My heart sank. After all we had been through I lost him to a stupid, frizzy haired, freckled _mortal. _"Thanks for telling me." I said tightly, holding back my tears. I was not going to cry in front of these girls. "I've got to go." I said as I turned away. I kept telling myself that it was just a rumor, but in my heart I knew it was true. I had lost Sea Weed Brain. I guess she had given him the thing he had always wanted. A normal life. Well almost normal. He would still have to deal with his own demi-god problems, but with Rachel he could pretend he was mortal. That was the one thing I couldn't give him.

I made a pact to myself right then, not to let anyone else see my pain, most of all Percy. I was not going to let him know how much it was killing me to know that he had chosen her. No. I told myself. Don't wallow. I am perfectly fine.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>

Later that day I saw Percy for the first time since I heard the news. Of course he was with Rachel, who was standing by his side. He smiled awkwardly from across the pavilion. _So it's official. He is with Rachel._ I knew he wasn't going to come over and say anything to me. He had always been a coward. Instead I decided, despite how much it hurt me, I was going to go over, and show him how little I cared about him and his _mortal. _

_ "_Hey Percy." I said with a smile, that was probably more of a grimace. " Rachel." I said coldly.

"Oh hey Annabeth." Percy said awkwardly, his eyes darting around, seeking an exit. _Oh no I thought. You are not getting out that easily._

"So I heard." I started. "That you two are together now."

"Um yeah. Kind of." Percy said his facing turning red.

"Yes we are." Rachel said boldly, and took Percy's hand.

"Well . . . Good for you two." I sweetly.

"I had heard the rumors and had to come find out for myself." I said.

"What rumors?" Rachel asked.

"Oh just the Percy, the child of the Great Prophecy, was dating a _mortal._" I told them, placing emphasis on the word mortal, as if it was some rare disease. "No one can believe it." I could see Percy's face getting even redder, and I decided that my work here was done. I had caused him enough embarrassment and confusion. Plus I didn't think I could handle anymore pretending to be happy. "I've got to go, though. I promised Thalia I would talk to her about . . ." I trailed off. "Something." I said mysteriously, knowing that it would drive Percy crazy not knowing what was going on. "Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran away.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Yeah.  
><em>

I ran until I reached the edge of the forest we used for capture the flag. I was outside of the camps borders now. Right where I wanted to be. I sat down with my back against a large rock, trying to catch my breath, but my gasps turned into sobs. I buried my face in my hands. I fruitlessly tried to wipe away my tears as they fell.

I cried until the tears wouldn't fall anymore. Instead I sat and thought. I told myself to let it go. I would find someone else. I was only 15. I had a whole life to live. A whole life to fall in love again. Besides he was my best friend. I wanted him to be happy, even if that meant not being with me. I silently, begged that he didn't forget me though. I couldn't bare the idea of losing him all together.

Finally when the afternoon sun melted away, and the moon rose, I decided it was time to go back. I figured I had been gone about 5 hours, and any indication that I had been crying was faded by now. I pushed myself up, and left my spot walking back to the camp slowly._  
><em>

**Hope you like it. Should I finish it? Review please!**


End file.
